Sapphire Harkness
by MissDramatic015
Summary: She has the same surname as Captain Jack, She has strange powers that makes things bigger on the inside; like the TARDIS, She is from some point in Jack's future, But who exactly is: Sapphire Harkness?


My name is Sapphire Harkness and I have 2 biological fathers.

My hair is a natural bright red, but not not ginger.

I was born as a new born baby and grew into a 16 year old girl in 6 hours; my Human side has kept me looking as young as a 16 year old girl.

Technically - when all this started - I was 6 and now as I type this to you I'm 14 years old - still looking 16 and my mental age is 16 as well.

My Timelord father is The Doctor and my human father is Captain Jack Harkness.

I'm half Timelord half Human and I am immortal like Captain Jack Harkness.

I have regeneration energy like The Doctor; only my regeneration energy is unlimited and I can use it for anything I want - apart from control life and death.

I've been neglected by Captain Jack Harkness all my life and even when The Doctor died he showed no father affection to me.

So I thought if I went into the past and met a younger version of Dad - before I was born - show him who and what I am.

By the time it came to The Doctor's death.

He would love me.

I kinda had to anyway because of these people - well Aliens.

They think my powers are a treat to the universe and keep trying to kill me.

Only they can't and then they figured how out time travel works and were trying to kill other people before I was born to prevent my birth.

They are called the Paranoiderfon and they are literally they are what their called - paranoid.

They had took me to the police of the universe - you know those big talking rhinos - and they confirmed I wasn't a treat.

But did they give in?

No.

They still try and kill me and like I said I'm immortal, so they can't kill me.

So that's why I went back in time to my human father before I born.

And this is what happened.

I was hiding in the bushes. I could see my half sister Jenny hiding in anther set of bushes about 30 meters away from me. And between us was ... Torchwood.

"Toshsio." I heard Captain Jack say. "Did you get a scan on the Alien?" he asked.

"Um yes." Toshsio replied.

"Owen." Jack called. "Did you manage to get the blood sample?" he asked.

"Right here." Owen replied holding up a plastic bag, which contained a needle, with blood from a Paranoiderfon.

"Everyone in the SUV." Dad ordered. "We'll go back to the Hub and analyse the blood, read the scan and save it onto the Torchwood computer." he continued to order. They all turned to the SUV. A Paranoiderfon stuck up behind them. A purplish-red colour skin, three legs and four arms, one eye and four holes in the center of it's face - being the nostrails of it's two noses.

The Paranoiderfon pulled out a gun. I got ready to jump from my hiding place; I saw Jenny do the same. It fired the gun. The Torchwood Team turned around at the sound of the gun. The bullet was going to go straight through Toshsio's forehead! However, as soon as the bullet fired I jumped from the bush and threw a ball of regeneration energy, which the bullet hit and then fell to the floor.

While that happened I lost my balance and my knee rushed across the ground, cutting my trousers and my knee. I lay there for a second - in bracing the pain. Then rapidly got up, in front of the Torchwood team and pulled out my own gun, which I instantly pointed at the Paranoiderfon. I was standing there in silence pointing my gun for half a second, when Jenny leaped out of her bush, pulling out her gun as she ran, also pointing at the Paranoiderfon.

"Get down on your knees! Hands above your head!" Jenny snapped at the Alien when she was standing next to me. The Paranoiderfon stood their still pointing it's gun towards Toshsio and laughed. I pointed my gun at it's foot and fired.

"We said get down on your fucking knees, with your hands above your fucking head!" I yelled, as the Alien screamed in pain and did as it's told. "You to." I snapped pointing my gun to a tree. Another Paranoiderfon instantly hopped from the tree after I spoke landing next to it's friend.

You really can't tell what gender a Paranoiderfon is or tell a difference between two of them, so the Paranoiderfon that came from the tree will be called Paranoiderfon two or Alien two, while the one that tried to shoot Toshsio will be called Paranoiderfon one or Alien one.

"Who hell are you two?" Dad asked, rudely.

"The person who saved your friend's life and her half sister." Jenny answered, not facing Jack.

"I think he meant your names." Gwen snapped.

"Well we have more important things right now." Me and Jenny said at the same time, still not facing Torchwood.

"Talk." I ordered, the two Paranoiderfon.

"You know why we're here." Alien two said arrogantly.

"We know that the Paranoiderfon figured out time travel and had come to this point in time." Jenny started to replied.

"And that we followed, to put a stop to whatever you were planing." I replied, finishing Jenny's sentence. "And that is all we know. Now talk." I told the Aliens evilly.

"Is it me or does the red-head girl remind you of Jack?" I heard Ianto ask.

"Yeah. Yeah she does." I heard Gwen and Owen mutter.

"Er. Guys. I'm standing right here." Jack snapped. "And she is nothing like me. We don't even know her name." Jack added.

"We're protecting the universe." Alien one reported.

"Murdering people is not bloody protecting the fucking universe." I roared.

"Calm down Sapphire!" Jenny ordered.

"Shut up Jenny." I commanded. "Talk." I demanded off the Paranoiderfon, knowing they weren't finished talking.

"Your a threat to the universe." Alien two snapped.

"No she isn't." Jenny snapped, but keeping her temper - how can she do that so easily?

"We come to destroy people of your past." Alien one admitted.

"Oh. So because I'm immortal and I come back every time you kill me that you can learn about time travel go back to a time before I was born to prevent my birth." I told the Alien taking the pis out of their plan.

"Which would involve murdering the entire Torchwood team." Jenny added.

"Huh." I mocked. "Good luck with that you're dealing with an immortal man over there!" I explained.

"He's like you?" Alien two asked, as if it was a surprising fact.

"Where do you think she her immortally from? Her guardian Angel?" Jenny mocked; we heard a loud snort from Owen behind us.

"The point is . . . " Alien one begun. ". . . that both of you are threats to the Universe. And you are both mistakes that never should have been born!" Alien said as it took out it's gun that we had completely forgot it had. It raised it's arms and yanked on the trigger. Although, it had aimed for her head, it was clearly in a lot of pain from it's shot foot which had distracted it and cause the bullet to only hit Jenny's upper leg. Jenny fell, Gwen caught her by her head and gently, placed her on the floor and Owen - being a doctor - went to check her. While instantly shot Alien one in the head.

"You have ten seconds to run." I told the other Paranoiderfon.

"You're letting it go?" Jack asked me, with a shocked voice; I ignored him - I knew what I was doing! I turned away from the Alien.

"10 . . 9 . . 8 . . 7..." I started when I heard the Paranoiderfon, begin to run away. "...6 . . 5 . . 4 . . 3..." I continued and raised my gun behind me. "...2 . . 1. Your dead!" I finished, just before I fired, the gun. As soon as the gun went bang, I turned around and saw the dead creature about 40 meters away and saw the nice big hole in it's head. I turned back to the Torchwood team and raised my gun in the air. "Head shot!" I yelled in celebration, before I went to my knees beside Owen.

"Your sister is in a lot of pain, she needs anesthetic." Owen exclaimed.

"NO!" Sapphire and Jenny both yelled.

"She don't need it. Watch." Sapphire ordered. She made a ball of regeneration energy and placed it on Jenny's wound. All of the blood was sucked back into the wound. The bullet floated from Jenny's leg. The wound then closed in on itself until it was completely healed. I took hold of the bullet and threw it into the brushes.

"How the hell did you do that?" Gwen asked.

"Oh come on. I know that's something you see every day Gwen. But Jack must of told you about the Doctor?" I replied in shock. All I got was blank faces.

"Regeneration energy?" Jenny asked. 4 More blank faces.

"Time Travel?" I tried. Still blank faces.

"Blue box that is bigger on the inside called a TARDIS?" Jenny asked. _'Oh come on! Were going down to the basics here.'_ I thought with complete irritation.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space?" I explained, telling them the meaning of word TARDIS.

"I get it now." Owen said. "You two are both insane." Owen commented rudely.

"Wow. Jack really doesn't let you in about his past does he?" I said, utterly shocked. _'You live forever and their is too much to tell.'_ I heard Jack think, without meaning to. I can read minds as well, but sometimes I just can't control it and I hear someone's thoughts, it happens rarely, but it does happen. Losing control of my mind reading is how I found the Doctor's real name, the only person I told was Jenny. I mostly keep them to myself, but this was the Doctor's name, I had to tell his eldest daughter.

"Jack? Who are they? And how do they know our names?" Tosh questioned Jack as I got up and helped Jenny do the same, letting her grip my shoulder for the slight support, she needed.

"I have no idea." dad replied. "Okay so you two seem to know me and my friend's names, so who the hell are you two?" he added rudely, in a angry manger. _'Well know I know were Sapphire gets her temper from.'_ Jenny thought. _'Oh shut up Jenny!'_ I thought to myself.

"Some friends. Can't even tell them about your past." I snapped, angered by my father's rudeness. _'She kinda has point.'_ Lanto thought. Okay, I have no no idea why I could read three minds in 3 minutes - well I did chose to read Jenny's mind - BUT I swear my mind reading power happens rarely. Very rarely.

"Tell. Now." dad ordered.

"My name Jenny . . .Smith." Jenny told everyone, making up her surname.

"That's not you surname is it?" Owen asked while they shock hands.

"Don't really have a surname." Jenny explained truthfully.

"Everyone has a surname." Jack snapped.

"Well I'm . . . Different." Jenny argued. Dad rolled his eyes.

"You?" dad questioned. I knew how all of them would react when I told them my name. I took a deep breath.

"Sapphire Harkness." I said slowly.

"Harkness?" everyone but me and Jenny repeated.

"Shall we go to the SUV now?" I asked, walking though them, with Jenny following me.

"No no no no." Jack begun. "You just said your surname was Harkness." he said, angrily trying to make me and Jenny turn and face them.

"Yes I did. At that is my name Sapphire Harkness." I replied, not turning around.

"And his name is Captain Jack Harkness." Toshsio explained.

"We know." me and Jenny said in annoyance at the same time.

"So how come you both have the same name?" Gwen asked getting annoyed herself.

"I'm from Jack's future." I explained.

"When in the future? Why do we have the same surname?" dad questioned, when we were at the SUV. I finally turned around and smiled cheekily at everyone.

"Spoilers." I said.

"What's spoilers?" Owen asked.

"Er. The really cool catchphrase, that time travelers use when people from their past ask about the future." I explained. "Now lets get back to the hub." I added, quickly changing the subject.

"Their isn't room." Lanto said. "The SUV is designed for a maximum of 6 people. And their is 7 of us." he continued. I outstretched my hand and a small ball of regeneration energy appeared and when it touched the car it instantly spend over the SUV in seconds.

"And now it is designed for 30 people." I explained.

"Huh?" Owen, Gwen, Toshsio and Lanto said in confusion.

"It's now bigger on the inside." I explained, knowing how they would react.

"Huh?" Owen, Gwen, Toshsio and Lanto repeated in confusion.

"Just go inside." I ordered, rolling my eyes, but not being able to help a small smile.

"Oh . . My . . God!" the 4 Torchwood said in shock near enough at the same time. They all walked out and wandered around the SUV in all different directions. When they all got back to the door they took it in turns to briefly look back inside. They then faced me, Jenny and Jack.

"It's bigger on the inside." They all said.

* * *

><p>I know it is late. Last update o the three. I will retype the episodes in the actual season with Sapphire in it. (Spoiler: Sapphire and Owen will be shipped!).<p>

Hoped you Enjoyed reading,

Please Review,

MD,

xx,


End file.
